Existing construction of detention windows for penal institutions, insane asylums, detention rooms, sanatoriums and the like include sash assemblies and detention bars independent of each other and, in some cases, sash assemblies in which the bars comprise an element of the sash itself. In more modern developments movable jalousies or shutter-like slats have also been incorporated with a separate or integrated bar assembly. The massiveness of the separate window and bar assembly, and the vandalism-prone multiple moving parts window assembly, with or without integral detention bars, cause undesirable complexity, promotes vandalism and increases maintenance operations and costs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window construction in which by combining bars and jalousies and reducing moving parts to one, the massiveness of the structure is reduced, the opportunity for vandalism is reduced, and a bar assembly is provided which, because it is constructed of tool resistant steel anchored to the building structure independently of the anchoring of the window sash or jalousies, co-operates with the jalousies to provide security against undesired entry and prevents cutting of the bars.
By maintaining separation of the tool resistant detention bar assembly and fixed slats in the jalousie assembly, the need of making the fixed or movable slats of the jalousies of tool resistant steel is removed, and the fixed and movable slats can thus be bent and welded in position at the option of the user without the use of the tool resistant bar assembly, resulting in economy in fabrication and flexibility in use in addition to the economy of maintenance and discouragement to vandalism.
Another object of the invention is to provide fenestration with shading by fixed slats while providing ventilation through movable shutters which are joined together into one assembly, thus requiring only one moving part in the entire window. By making all fixed and movable slats of heavy gauge steel, the jalousie assembly itself provides a detention element in the window assembly and, by using a special slat shape, protection is afforded to the detention bars when the latter are used together with the jalousie assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a detention window without the tool resistant bar assembly, which has the same architectural design and shape as the detention window with a tool resistant bar assembly, the harmonious use of the two types of window in the same building being achieved with maximum protection where required and less protection where economy dictates or maximum security is not required.
Another object of this invention is to provide additional security to the building by anchoring the tool resistant bar assembly directly to the structure independent of the means for anchoring the window to the structure, this being achieved by a separate anchor for the bar assembly which is concealed within each window jamb.
Another object of the invention is to prevent the eroding and rusting of elements positioned within the jambs, including detention bar anchoring elements, by providing proper drainage, this being achieved by the use of a water collection channel and a weep hole at the lower part of each jamb to collect rain and other water and remove it to the exterior.
Another object of this invention is to construct the window frame so that the jalousie parts and tool-resistant bar parts may be readily and efficiently assembled, this being accomplished by punching the window jambs at modularly spaced distances to receive tabs on the fixed slats, thus providing a fixed jig joint prior to welding the slats in place or assembling the tool-resistant bars within the window. Factory assembly of the jalousie window is thus simplified and cost is reduced.
Another object is to shape the cross section of the horizontal fixed jalousies slats in such a way as to increase resistance to lateral bending in any direction, thus providing stability of tolerances and reducing vandalism, the cross sectional shape thus also providing shape and diversion of rain water.
These objects of the invention can be applied to a jalousie window having extruded aluminum shapes interconnected to form an aluminum components jalousie detention window with only one moving part and capable of receiving a separately built and assembled tool-resistant steel bar protection grille for maximum custody. The use of aluminum in the aluminum version of the detention window of the invention reduces the weight of the window as a whole and increases the resistance to weather deterioration.
Further objects of this invention will be apparent from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention which is set forth in this specification.